


Freedom

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Ithica's "clear Sirius's name" challenge. Pettigrew is captured, Sirius is given a trial, and Harry interrupts a bit of public snogging, much to his dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The only sound in the dark house to accompany the languid ticking of the grandfather clock was the reverent scrape of quill upon parchment. It was extremely late- Sirius had fallen asleep hours ago, and Remus, restless as usual before the full moon, was working. He dipped his quill in to the bottle of ink at the edge of the page, only to find it empty. He grumbled softly in annoyance, then rose to his feet to search for another bottle. He reached inside the cupboard and grasped a bottle of blue ink- then felt a pull behind his stomach as the room around him vanished in a blur. It took a moment for him to fully realize what had happened- the bottle was a portkey. At first he thought it was a trick of Sirius's, to get him to come back to bed, but as unfamiliar surroundings materialized around him- trees, and a small village in the distance- he felt a twinge of dread at the corners of his mind.

His feet hit the ground hard, and he nearly fell to his knees. He fought to regain his balance and reached, instinctually, for his wand, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't move," said the man. The voice was familiar... from long ago. Remus placed it immediately.

"Turn around slowly," the man said. Remus did so and was greeted with the sight of Peter Pettigrew covering him with his wand. A feeling of loathing and pity swept over Remus, and he clenched his jaw. His right hand twitched, yearning for the comforting feel of mahogany between his fingers.

"What the hell do you want, Peter?" Remus demanded harshly. Pettigrew visibly flinched- it was obvious he hadn't been called Peter in a while- before steeling his gaze and replying.

"I want you to come with me, Remus. I have a proposition for you." Peter was sweating a bit.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

"How can you be so sure? Perhaps I can help you. Follow me." Remus didn't move. "I said, follow me! Imperio!"

Remus felt the hazy feeling come over him, but fought intensely to control it. The Imperius curse made him think of the werewolf- to give in to it felt like succumbing to the wolf during the transformation. But, unlike the werewolf transformation, the Imperius curse could be fought off. A steely glint in his eye, his feet remained rooted to the spot.

"No."

Peter was clearly very frustrated. "Remus! Shit!" He tried again to curse him, but Remus was far too quick. In a second he had brandished his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and knocked Peter to the floor, his wand flying to his waiting hand. He caught it deftly.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself again, Peter," he said calmly. "Sirius and I have been waiting. Myself not too much more patiently than Sirius." He grinned unsettlingly.

"You- you're not going to- you wouldn't... Remus... please... I..."

"What? Are you begging me again for your life? Don't worry- I'm not going to kill you. You're worth far more to me alive than dead."

Peter wasn't sure whether to thank him or not for sparing his life. His werewolf friend had an impeccable sense of loyalty and justice, and Peter was sure Remus thought he deserved to be sent to Azkaban. He hadn't thought too highly of his explanation for Lily and James back at Hogwarts two summers ago, that was for sure. He stared at Remus like a frightened deer. "Petrificus totalus," Remus muttered, with a wave of his wand. "We should have thought of that the first time we had you, Peter. It would have made things much more simple. Ah, well. You're coming with me." Remus was still quite wary- it was unlikely that Peter would have come alone, but it surely seemed that he had. He silently thanked whatever god was listening for the man's foolishness. Either way- he had to get moving, and fast.

"Mobilicorpus." He directed Peter's Petrified body in front of him and walked quickly towards the village lights in the distance.

The first house he came to was owned by a squat witch- she was sitting outside on her porch, asleep in a chair bewitched to float. Remus shouted from the street to wake her.

"Excuse me!" She woke with a jolt. "Sorry to wake you, madam, but may I use your fireplace?"

She eyed the floating body before him suspiciously, and shifted her gaze to his face. He looked honest- perhaps he was an Auror. Remus saw the apprehension in her eyes.

"This man just tried to kill me- I need to get ahold of someone. It's very urgent."

She saw the honest, pleading look that spread across his handsome face and relented. "Do come in, sir. Are you all right?"

He climbed the porch stairs. "Yes, thank you. I just need to get to Hogwarts." A look of understanding flickered across her face, and she opened the door and directed him to the fireplace.

A jar of Floo powder stood on the mantle. Remus grabbed a pinch, tossed it in the fire, and shouted, "Professor Dumbledore!

A moment later the Headmaster appeared in the flames, his eyes sleepy.

"Remus? What on Earth..."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I have an urgent matter at hand- may I come over?"

"Of course- but... oh, never mind. Come on."

Remus thanked the witch over his shoulder as he stepped in to the flames, pulling Peter in with him. "Hogwarts!" he shouted, and soon, the two of them tumbled out on to the brick floor of the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening Remus. I see that you've brought company," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled brightly behind his spectacles. "Do tell me how you've managed to capture the elusive Pettigrew."

Remus related the tale of his evening quickly, then stood suddenly. "Sirius- I need to speak to Sirius. He was still asleep when I ...left." "By all means, go right ahead. I will take care of Peter for the moment." He tossed a bit of Floo powder in to Dumbledore's fire and shouted, "Sirius Black!"

He shouted for Sirius at the top of his lungs, hoping he would be able to wake him. For a moment he feared that Peter was meant to be a diversion, to get him out of the house... but his fears were unfounded as Sirius stumbled sleepily to the fireplace.

"Bloody hell, Remus, what's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at Hogwarts. And I've run in to someone with whom you will be very interested."

"All right. I'm coming over."

A moment later he stepped through the fireplace and stood, mouth agape, staring at the prone figure lying on the floor. And for the first time in a long while, Sirius Black was rendered speechless.

Dumbledore grinned softly. "I must say, Sirius, that this clearly changes everything."

"How... Remus, how did you do this?"

Once more, Remus told the story, and Sirius stood, staring, clearly shocked. "I..." he began. "I'm ... I'm free, Remus," he breathed. His voice was shaking. "I'm free..."

Remus touched his shoulder softly, and a moment later Sirius had flung himself at Remus, burying his face in Remus's robes. Remus clung to him, stroking his hair, as Sirius muttered the two words between sobs.

Sirius looked up in to Remus's face. "Thank you so much, Remus," he said, then kissed him soundly on the lips. When he pulled away, his eyes were bright. "I'm free."

Dumbledore cleared his throat quietly, and Remus and Sirius pulled apart slowly. "So sorry to interrupt you," he began, smiling, "but there are a few things we should take care of."

"Peter," Sirius spoke the name with venom, "for one."

"Yes, of course. I believe that we can keep him here for the time being. I will draft a letter to Fudge, requesting that he come and deal with this matter personally. After all, he is still very concerned with you, being on the run... Why don't the two of you stay here for what is left of the night, and in the morning, we will see what can be done about a trial."

"Wonderful, Headmaster. Thank you. If you don't mind terribly, I think we will retire now," Remus said with a grin.

"Yes, yes, goodnight, you two. Our friend Pettigrew can sleep on the couch. I daresay it may be more comfortable if he's not Petrified, but I'm afraid comfort is not our goal."

Sirius was reminded how much he truly liked Dumbledore.

The next morning, Cornelius Fudge stepped in to his office and was greeted by a huge Hogwarts owl. He thought it curious- he hadn't spoken with Dumbledore much over the last year, he was still convinced the old codger was soundly crazy and an alarmist. Imagine, You-Know-Who returned! Nothing had happened to prove it. The Dark Mark was cast twice since that night, and Fudge was sure that it was done by none other than Sirius Black.

Fudge retrieved the letter from the owl's leg, and unfurled it to reveal Dumbledore's flowing script.

"I have found Sirius Black, Cornelius. I suggest you come at once to Hogwarts. Recall that I will not allow a dementor to accompany you on to the grounds of the school."

Fudge's mouth fell open in shock. How on Earth had Dumbledore found Black before he had? And no dementors? The man was insane. This confirmed it. As irritated as he was, though, he apparated instantly to Hogsmeade.

When Fudge arrived in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was waiting. Beside him stood none other than Sirius Black, and another wizard whom Fudge hadn't met. But on the floor at Black's feet lay-

"Peter Pettigrew? Now, Dumbledore, what is going on here? Are you trying to tell me that Pettigrew has been alive all these years?"

"As a matter of fact, Cornelius, that's exactly what I was going to say. The fact that he is alive right now attests to the idea that he has been alive all these years. And it certainly casts quite a bit of doubt upon the guilt of young Mr. Black here."

Incensed as he was at Dumbledore's frank words, Fudge recoiled momentarily. His eyes narrowed. "Just because Pettigrew lived does not mean that Black didn't murder a whole street full of muggles, Albus."

"Don't you find it odd, Cornelius, that only now we find out that Pettigrew lived?"

"How did you find out, anyway, Dumbledore?"

Remus cleared his throat and stepped in. "Well, Minister, I was... kidnapped by Pettigrew. He was working for Voldemort" Fudge flinched at the name; "he wanted to offer me something, and tried to get me to come with him.

Foolishly he did not try to restrain me- I was faster than he; I captured him and brought him here."

Fudge was toying with denial- but the circumstance, as a whole seemed even too fishy for his tastes. "What do you want me to do, Dumbledore? I can't go back on-"

"I want a trial for Sirius Black. I will serve as his counsel, and I want it to commence as soon as possible. How about tomorrow?" Dumbledore said. "Now, now, Dumbledore, don't be hasty-"

"You think trying to get to the bottom of a case as serious as this is being hasty? With all due respect, Minister, I think you should rethink your priorities. Pettigrew's presence is evidence that could prove Sirius Black innocent. And if such a thing is proved, it means that you allowed an innocent man to rot in Azkaban for twelve years." Remus spoke with an intense calm, but Sirius sensed the sharp edge to his words.

Fudge clearly did not like this. Dumbledore had him by the balls with this one- if he didn't grant a trial, then they would go to the Daily Prophet- and if he granted a trial, things could look very bad for him. Either way, he was screwed, so what could it hurt to hear how Pettigrew would explain his presence? He had to admit, it was rather odd that Pettigrew hadn't resurfaced before now. Perhaps he was the source of the foul play that had transpired that fateful day... But why would he do that? He was cornered by Black, who was Secret Keeper for the Potters and had sold them to Voldemort....

"So, you're saying that Pettigrew blew up the street as a distraction to stop Black from killing him, and to get Black thrown in Azkaban for turning the Potters over to Voldemort?"

"In a sense, yes," said Remus hesitantly. "But that is not the whole of the story. Sirius didn't turn James and Lily over to Voldemort. Peter did." "But everyone knows that Black was their Secret Keeper!"

"That was the story everyone was told. But it wasn't the truth. Sirius and Peter switched, because Sirius feared that the Death Eaters would come after him first and torture the information out of him. Peter would be the perfect ruse- Voldemort would never expect that Lily and James would use Peter. So that's exactly what they did. Little did we know that Peter was working for Voldemort..." Remus broke off.

"So everything that we've believed about this whole affair is a lie, is that what you're saying?"

"Absolutely."

"I don't know how you can expect a jury to buy that- what did you say your name was again?"

"So sorry, Cornelius, this is Professor Remus Lupin. Remus, Cornelius Fudge." Dumbledore popped in.

"Yes, well, I don't think the story is believable enough to acquit such a heinous criminal as Black."

Sirius was furious at these words. "I'm fully prepared to testify under veritaserum, Fudge. And, provided my old wand has not been snapped, you can cast priori incantatem on it all you want and find no shred of dark magic on it." He spat out the words.

Fudge's face flushed even further. Tight-lipped, he said, "Very well. Then, gentlemen, I must beg your leave. I will send an MLE for... Pettigrew. Until tomorrow, when we meet again."

He turned mordantly on his heel and stalked out of the room. Remus and Sirius stared after him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, it seems, then, that we have a bit to accomplish before tomorrow morning."

"Yes... we'll need to get in touch with some people." Remus nodded.

"I know someone at the ministry who may be able to get your wand, Sirius," Dumbledore grinned at the look of surprise on Sirius's face. "If I recall correctly, your wand was not snapped. Also I will need to speak to the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department, and see about getting ahold of witness statements from those who saw you blow up the street all those years ago. And perhaps Severus will brew me some veritaserum..." He trailed off. "Right then. Once someone comes for Peter here, you two may retire for a bit. I will send over witness statements when I acquire them. I must be off!" With a bright smile he tossed a pinch of Floo powder in to his fire and left for the Ministry.

Sirius just stared after him for a moment, then glanced over at Remus and began to laugh.

"It's bizarre, isn't it, love?" Remus asked softly.

"Absolutely ridiculous."

"Now, after all this time, we can clear everything up. And simply because we have Peter."

"That rat is going to regret the moment he crossed us."

Remus took Sirius's hand in his own and Sirius gripped back tightly. After a minute or so, they turned to face each other, and Remus leaned towards Sirius and captured his lips softly.

The next morning dawned rainy and dark. In their guest chambers at Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius lay in a tangle of sheets and arms and legs, occasionally pausing their languid stroking of each other's skin to kiss soft lips. As the day pulled itself from night, so did they, rising and stretching and admiring each other before dressing and venturing out.

Now fully alert and awake, the two were beginning to get nervous. They had reviewed thoroughly extensive paperwork that Dumbledore had sent over the night previous, but the gravity of the situation was beginning to wear upon the two. Remus was in full Professor-mode, running through the facts and analyzing them quietly to a silent Sirius. Sirius wanted to laugh at Professor Moony, but he was afraid he would throw up if he opened his mouth. When the time for the trial came, several wizards from the Ministry of Magic arrived, armed to the teeth. They took Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius to the Ministry offices by way of portkey, and upon arrival all three wizards were searched. The Magical Law Enforcement Squad was there, to collect their wands, and then they proceeded to the courtroom.

Presiding over the court was not only Fudge, but the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Clarence Brokewood, a stout man, his gray hair thinning in places. Like Fudge, he was dressed in robes of deepest crimson. Dumbledore led Remus and Sirius past the audience of reporters, Ministry employees, and curious onlookers, to a table facing the Minister and Brokewood. At their left was the jury box, filled with fifteen witches and wizards who stared in shock at Sirius. Before being seated, they bowed their heads out of respect for the magistrates, and a thin wizard in black robes approached them.

"State your names for the record, please, sirs."

"Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Professor, raise your right hand, please. Good. Do you solemnly swear to uphold the dignity of these proceedings, to perform with utmost virtue, and most importantly, to maintain the importance of our laws as they are intended?"

"I do indeed."

"Very well. Next?"

"Wrongly convicted murderer Sirius R. Black."

"Raise your right hand, please, sir. Thank you. Do you solemnly swear to uphold the dignity of these proceedings, to perform with utmost virtue, and most importantly, to maintain the importance of our laws as they are intended?"

"I do."

"Right then. Next?"

"Professor Remus J. Lupin."

"Raise your right hand, sir, thank you. Do you solemnly swear to uphold the dignity of these proceedings, to perform with utmost virtue, and most importantly, to maintain the importance of our laws as they are intended?"

"I do."

"Thank you. Magistrates, please proceed."

"Thank you. It has been brought to my attention that this matter needs to be reconsidered. In light of new evidence, the fugitive murderer Sirius Black has been granted a new trial."

"A first trial, you mean," muttered Sirius darkly, under his breath. "As the Minister of Magic, I call these proceedings to order. Please be seated."

Brokewood cleared his throat. "Dumbledore, I understand that there are several accounts of which you would like to protest. Where would you care to begin?"

"I would like to protest the guilt of Sirius Black in the murders of November First, 1981."

"Very well. Call your first witness, please."

"I would like to call Peter Pettigrew to speak before us."

The doors opened and Pettigrew entered, flanked by two more wizards in black. He looked extremely sickly and pale. He was sworn in by the first wizard in black.

"May the fact that Pettigrew stands before us be proof that Sirius Black is not guilty of at least one murder," stated Dumbledore.

Wide eyed, Brokewood nodded. Fudge gave his affirmative.

"Now then Peter, would you care to tell us what happened on the morning in question?"

Peter trembled, yet stared defiantly back at Dumbledore.

"Sir, need I remind you that you are in official legal proceedings, and it is imperative that you answer all questions?" Brokewood said harshly. Sirius decided that he liked this man.

"Sirius tried to kill me."

"Elaborate, please, Mister Pettigrew."

"He came from the wreckage of James and Lily Potter's home, in a maniacal rage, and cornered me in the street. I knew he had betrayed them, and I tried to get him to explain why he had done so, but he blew up the street and tried to kill me," he said.

"That's a lie!" Spat Sirius.

"Mr. Black, please," said Fudge.

"Very well, then, Pettigrew- tell me, how did you survive the blast that came from Black's wand?"

Dumbledore broke in. "Simple. The blast did not come from Mr. Black's wand."

A murmur coursed through the crowd.

"Can you prove this, Dumbledore?" asked Fudge.

"Indeed I can, sir. If I may summon Mr. Ollivander, of Ollivander's Fine Wands, Diagon Alley?"

"Please do," said Brokewood.

Ollivander entered the courtroom and stood between Dumbledore and the Magistrates. He too was sworn in.

"Mr. Ollivander- you recall every wand you've ever sold, is that correct?" "Yes, sir, it is."

"Can you tell us about the wand that lies on the table before our Magistrates, sir? The one marked Exhibit A?"

"Absolutely. A fine wand, Dumbledore, one of the finest I've ever crafted. Very powerful, excellent for transfiguration and nearly anything else one could imagine. Fourteen inches of black maple; with a core of unicorn hair, from the tail of a magnificent stallion. I sold it to young Sirius Black when he started his first year at Hogwarts, and I believe he has not since purchased a new wand."

"Mr. Black, is this wand indeed your own?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is it the wand you held in your hand when you supposedly blew up the street on November the First, 1981?"

"It is."

An MLE officer stood as well. "I, too, can confirm that- I took it from him when we apprehended him that morning."

"Mr. Ollivander, does a brother to this wand exist?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is owned by Mrs. Matilda Bellevue of Devon. She accompanied me to the trial this morning and will gladly cast priori incantatem with us."

"Magistrates, in order for the spell to be cast, Sirius will need his wand back. Is that acceptable?"

Though Fudge looked pale, Brokewood said, "Certainly, Dumbledore. Proceed." Matilda Bellevue entered the courtroom as Sirius was handed his wand. Though she too looked pale upon sight of Sirius, she smiled bravely, having heard the details of the trial beforehand from Dumbledore himself. "Now, on the count of three, would you two please attempt to disarm each other? When the wands connect, Sirius, I want you to allow her wand to force yours to regurgitate the spells."

"Yes, sir."

Three MLE wizards pointed their wands at Sirius, ready to stop him if he were to attempt anything other than what Dumbledore had requested. "All right then. One... two... three!"

"Expelliarmus!" they cried in unison. The jets of light from their wands connected in a blinding flash, then they dimmed slightly. Both were trying to keep the connection from breaking as their wands shook madly, and Sirius's wand was soon overpowered by Matilda's.

Spell after spell sprang from Sirius's wand, from a hover charm to a disarming charm to several complicated blocking spells. Things proceeded on this vein for a while, not a trace of dark magic, nor charms of an explosive nature, coming from the wand, before Fudge and Brokewood stepped in. "It seems clear to me that no dark magic has been performed with this wand."

"Since it has been confirmed that this is the wand used on the day that those twelve people were killed, I believe it is safe to say that Sirius Black did not cast the spell that killed all those people." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"I propose that we examine Black under veritaserum." Said Fudge. Brokewood raised an eyebrow. "Very well- do you consent to that, Mr. Black?"

"Yes, I do." He rose after Remus squeezed his hand.

Fudge summoned the Ministry's potion brewer with a vial of veritaserum. Before Sirius drank it, Dumbledore stood.

"One moment please, Minister... Severus, would you examine the potion?" Snape rose from his place in the audience and strode brusquely to the floor. He examined the vial closely. After a moment or so, he was satisfied, and told the headmaster so.

"Thank you. Go ahead, Sirius."

Sirius drained the vial in one swallow and coughed violently. It felt like someone had grasped his stomach and was turning it inside out, and his head felt as though it would surely burst. He reached out to the table to steady himself, and clenched his teeth in pain.

Raising his head and shooting a scathing glare at the vial in his hands, Sirius sighed, then looked at the Magistrates.

Brokewood examined him thoughtfully, a look of concern in his eyes. Fudge interrupted the quiet. "Shall we proceed, then?"

Sirius nodded.

"State your name, please."

"Sirius R. Black."

"Age?"

"Forty-one."

"Would you please relate to us the events of the morning of November the First, 1981?"

Breathing deeply, Sirius spoke. "Early in the morning I woke with an uneasy feeling. I went to Peter's house, to check on him- make sure he was okay... but no one was there. He was supposed to be in hiding, and I found the fact that he was gone incredibly disturbing."

"Why was he in hiding?"

"Because he was Secret Keeper for the Potters."

"So you're saying that it was not you who betrayed Lily and James Potter?" Said Fudge.

"I... I" Sirius was extremely pale. "I betrayed them, sir."

Fudge looked rather satisfied, but Brokewood stepped in. "Please elaborate, Mr. Black," he said.

"Everything that happened to them was entirely my fault... I was so afraid that if I had been Secret Keeper, the Death Eaters would surely know, because I was James's best friend. It was very obvious. I was afraid they would torture me, and I would crack- I didn't trust myself... so I convinced James and Lily to use Peter instead..." he grew very quiet. "They wanted to use me- but I wouldn't allow it. Peter was the least obvious choice. So the Death Eaters could come after me, and torture me, and try to get me to tell, and I wouldn't be able to give the information away no matter how much they tortured me because I wouldn't have been Secret Keeper. I never suspected that Peter was... It's all my fault. I have never been in league with Voldemort," a shudder went through the audience at the name. "But because of my decision, and because I was afraid to trust the most trustworthy person I've ever known," he looked painfully at Remus, his eyes filled with tears, "Lily and James were killed. Because of me. All because of me..." The courtroom was silent as a lone tear slid down Sirius's cheek. Brokewood cleared his throat deliberately. "Very well. So you and Peter switched, without telling anyone, and it was Peter who sold Lily and James to Voldemort."

"Yes, sir."

"Please continue- what happened in the morning, once you found Peter gone?" His voice was gentle and reasonable, a sharp contrast to Fudge.

"I panicked. I raced to Godric's Hollow, where they ...lived, and when I got there everything was smashed to bits. Their house was a smoldering pile of rubble... I remember wandering through the wreckage, and finding James... I kept shaking him like I expected him to wake... and his glasses were shattered on his face. I tried to fix them but I couldn't hold my wand still enough to cast the spell. I just stood there, helpless, for so long, and I couldn't do a damned thing." Behind him, Remus was struggling not to cry. "Then I felt like I needed to find Lily and Harry- they all needed to be together, you see... I had to do that for them. I ran through the house, searching, and I came across Hagrid, who was holding Harry- he was alive, for God's sake, he lived... Hagrid helped me find Lily and bring her to James, then I asked him to give Harry to me, because James and Lily named me the godfather. And Hagrid wouldn't let me take my own godson, for Christ's sake- said Dumbledore was sending him to live with Lily's horrible family. This was too much for me- I suppose I kind of snapped. I told him to take my bike and get Harry safe, and he did.

"Then, all of a sudden, I felt very clear. I knew what I had to do- find Peter. He had betrayed us, and I knew then that the only thing I could do was kill him. So I hurried off to find him, and I did. But before I could start to curse him, he started shouting about how I'd killed Lily and James, and then he blew up the bloody fucking street! The bloody rat got the better of me, he framed me and disappeared. He's an animagus, you see- did I tell you that? He's a rat... he disappeared in to the sewers, I suppose. And I just stood there, again, completely useless and helpless, and I was just so blown away by how ridiculous it all was, because I never saw it coming. Twelve hours before I never would have thought such a thing would happen... Jesus." Brokewood was astonished. "Good God, what have we done?"

Fudge turned to Pettigrew. "Is he speaking the truth? It was you all this time?"

Peter stared venomously at everyone in the room for quite a while before answering. Reluctantly he opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Remus was staring daggers at him. "This is your last chance to set things right, Peter," he said in a voice of unsettling calm. It was as though he was fighting, harder than ever before, to keep himself in check, and just beneath the surface of those words lay very threatening power.

Peter burst in to tears. "It's true! It's true! I did it! I was Secret Keeper! They would have killed me, Remus- the Death Eaters would have killed me if I didn't tell them! I blew up the street because I knew that Sirius would find a way to get at me..."

The courtroom was abuzz. Fudge was calling for order.

"The defense rests, sirs." Dumbledore stated, and he led Sirius back to his seat at the table.

For most of the audience, everything they'd seen was still sinking in. Brokewood stood slowly and said, "Er, well... shall I send the jury out, Minister?" A mute nod affirmed the action, and the jury retired to their chambers.

Remus turned to Sirius, who was staring blankly ahead of him, his jaw clenched. Softly he placed a hand on his arm and felt Sirius tense up before realizing who he was. Sirius shut his eyes, briefly, as though composing himself, and when he opened them to look at Remus, it was with the most raw, broken open look Remus had ever seen.

"Sirius," he whispered. "Are you all right?" He searched those eyes.

"No."

Remus reached out for his hand and gripped it reassuringly. "There's no way that you won't be set free now, love."

"I don't ever want to go back there. To Azkaban."

"I know. I won't let it happen. I promise."

"I... I feel like I need to tell you about it."

"About being in there?"

He nodded. "But I don't know how to say it."

Remus raised a hand and brushed a wayward lock of ebony hair from Sirius's brow. "You feel like I need to understand?"

A pause. "Yes...," he breathed. "But at the same time I don't want you to ever know how it felt. I don't want anyone undeserving to have to feel that."

"Oh, Sirius," Remus cupped his cheek. "It's all right, love. We can talk about it later."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Can I have the antidote for the veritaserum, Remus? I feel nauseated."

Remus smiled. "Of course." It seemed that Sirius was tired of baring his soul for the moment- especially with so many people in the room. Remus looked for Dumbledore in the crowd, called him over, and soon he brought the potion. Remus sat holding Sirius's hands in his own.

A mere twenty minutes later, the jury reassembled in the courtroom. Fudge called for order as the head juror stood.

"We the jury in the trial of Sirius Black find the defendant not guilty. All evidence presented points to his innocence in the murders of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Furthermore, we convict Pettigrew for twelve counts of murder, and sentence him to life in Azkaban." A howl escaped Peter's lips, and he began to tremble. "We propose that some sort of compensation be awarded to Mr. Black for his twelve years of wrongful imprisonment, to be decided at a later date. Thank you."

The courtroom erupted in cheers, and Remus embraced Sirius tightly. Sirius clutched back. "You're free, love," Remus whispered in to his hair. He held Sirius tighter to him as he felt the larger man's form shake. Wetness at his neck told him Sirius was crying. He stroked his hair, calming him, and when Sirius looked up in to his eyes, his face lit up in a joyful grin.

Seconds later, the stone doors slid open, and several dementors glided in to the room. All the color that had amassed in Sirius's face drained immediately away, and he clutched at Remus desperately, his hands trembling. Remus himself was nearly overcome with dread. But even more horrified than even Sirius was Peter- he was curled up on the cold stone floor as the dementors approached him. Two stood on either side of him, their scabbed hands pulling him to his feet, and they proceeded to lead his sobbing form from the room.

Sirius sank in to his chair once more, wiping sweat from his brow. Remus reached in to the folds of his robe and pulled out a bar of chocolate. He broke a piece off for himself and gave the rest to Sirius, who looked much better once he'd taken a bite.

After a minute the two got up again. They made their way over to Dumbledore, who was chatting at the back of the courtroom.

"Sir, I-" Sirius began. "I don't know how to thank you, sir. I am eternally grateful."

"Think nothing of it, Sirius. I'm proud to have been able to do this." The Headmaster grinned, his eyes sparkling. "After all the work you've done for me, you deserve it. And," he chuckled, "it will be much easier for you to help the Order as a free man."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding, dear boy! So- what's the first thing you're going to do as a free man?"

Sirius looked at Remus and grinned wolfishly. "I've got a few ideas, Headmaster."

Remus hadn't the opportunity to wonder what his lover was plotting before he was swept in to an intense kiss. Sirius pressed his entire body against Remus, and after Remus got over his shock, he started kissing him back. As Sirius's hands grabbed handfuls of his robes, Remus's tangled in Sirius's black locks. They ignored the cheers and catcalls from others in the room- provided they noticed them.

Sirius slid his tongue along Remus's lips, and Remus opened his mouth. Their tongues tangled for a moment before heading their separate ways to taste the other's mouth. Remus's hands slid up and down Sirius's back. Sirius had his tongue halfway down Remus's throat when someone from across the room yelled, "Sirius!"

"Sirius!" The voice called again (neither Sirius nor Remus had paid any heed the first time), and this time they recognized it as Harry Potter. They reluctantly pulled apart and straightened their robes as Sirius turned to greet his godson, who was blushing (nearly as furiously as they were) once he realized what he'd interrupted.

"Um... Professor McGonagall told me what was going on, and she let me come and congratulate you... so, erm... congratulations!" Harry smiled softly and looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Harry." He offered his hand to his grandson, who shook it firmly as Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"Er, hello, Professor Lupin." He looked up and smiled. "It's nice to see you again," he said, honestly.

"Thank you, Harry. Please, call me Remus." They shook hands also.

"Well, I'd better be going... McGonagall wouldn't like me to miss too much class, you know... I guess I'll ah, see you later- I'll let you get back to... um."

"Right. Uh, Harry- can Remus and I buy you a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night? I'd like to talk to you- we'd like to talk to you. I've certainly missed you."

"Sure, Sirius, that sounds nice. I'll er... see you then. G'bye!" He hurried off, quite embarrassed.


	2. Chapter Two

"Sirius, for Merlin's sake, calm down," Remus said softly. Sirius was fussing alternately with his collar and hair before the mirror. "Yes, dear, you look ravishing," said the mirror.

"I agree. Now, stop sweating, or it's going to appear as though we were trying to er... make ourselves late for Harry." Remus grinned slyly. "As much as I would like to make you sweat right now. You look fantastic in black." He pressed up against Sirius's back, clad in its soft robes of deepest black, and placed a teasing palm low on his belly.

Sirius groaned softly, then scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I can't do this. What if he's put off by this? What if he-"

"He won't. Harry is a wonderful young man. You'll be fine, Sirius. We'll be fine." He turned the taller man in his arms and placed the softest of kisses on his lips. "Let's go," he said.

Sirius still looked terrified.

"Ah, perhaps I should apparate us both," Remus said, noticing the panicky look in his lover's deep blue eyes. "It wouldn't do to have you splinched." With a twist of Remus's wand, they apparated to Hogsmeade.

Harry hadn't yet arrived when the two wizards walked in to the Three Broomsticks. The sun had just begun to set, and the pub was beginning to fill up with the after-work crowd. Behind the bar, Madam Rosmerta, dazzling in robes of deep crimson, was filling a tray with interesting concoctions, and several witches and wizards sat at the bar or clustered at tables around the room. Remus and Sirius chose an inconspicuous table at the rear of the pub, where they could keep an eye on the door without too many people coming around to goggle at Sirius, who sat with his back to the room.

"What if he's not coming?"

"He'll come, Sirius."

"Dammit, Remus, how can you be so calm?"

Remus shrugged. "I'd think by now, Sirius, you'd have grown accustomed to it."

Sirius scowled. Remus looked a tad bit too amused for his liking- the ghost of a grin would occasionally show itself through Remus's calm features.

"You're mocking me."

"Padfoot, I am not mocking you. To be honest, I am a bit anxious, but I'm not worried about Harry's reaction. He's a good person."

Sirius mumbled something under his breath that sounded curiously like "damned reasonable always" and "what the hell," which Remus chose to ignore. Soon Madam Rosmerta approached their small table. "Can I get you boys anything? Butterbeer, whiskey, perhaps?"

"Double shot of-"

"Three butterbeers, please, Rosmerta." Remus received another scowl from his lover.

Rosmerta's eyes widened momentarily. "Remus Lupin. I say, what a treat. I haven't seen you in years! And of course... Sirius Black." She paused, for effect. "I must congratulate you on your acquittal. It's wonderful to see you again, after all these years, so healthy and handsome and... well, I'm so pleased that you are innocent. It was hard for me to believe it all." She smiled tentatively at him, and Sirius flashed her one of his token heartstopping grins.

"Thank you, Rosmerta," he said, still a bit nervously.

She smiled again, more openly this time. "Well, I'll get your drinks, shall I?" She turned on her bright red high heels and strode back to the bar. Seconds later, Harry Potter stepped in to the pub. He surveyed the tables for a moment before his gaze rested on Remus, who met his eyes and smiled. Sirius nearly leapt from his chair when Remus indicated Harry's arrival. Remus and Sirius both stood to greet Harry. Sirius smiled tensely at his godson and extended his hand. "Good to see you, Harry. How are you?"

Harry gripped his hand firmly. "I'm great, Sirius. How are you?"

"Never better," he said, but his eyes betrayed his words.

Harry surprised him by hugging his godfather briefly, and when he let go, Sirius smiled shakily. Harry turned to Remus.

"Good evening, Harry." They shook hands warmly, and Remus motioned for Harry to have a seat. Madam Rosmerta approached with the drinks, and Sirius reached inside his robes for his wallet. "On the house, Sirius," she said, grinning. The three of them thanked her, and she left.

"So, Harry, what have you been up to?" Remus asked.

"Mainly Quidditch training. Big match this weekend, you know- would you like to come watch?"

Sirius replied with a resounding affirmative. 

"Wouldn't miss it," said Remus. The conversation continued on that vein for a few more minutes before Harry turned to Sirius. 

"So, what was it you and Remus wanted to talk to me about?" Sirius turned slightly pale. 

"Ah, well... something I've been meaning to talk with you about for a while now, Harry... you see, ah, well, I've been living with Remus here," he began. 

"Ever since the end of fourth year, when Dumbledore sent you, right?" Harry asked. 

"Erm, well, yes," Remus said. "But it's a bit more complicated than that..." 

He glanced over at Sirius. 

"We're... ah... living together." 

"Oh." Harry seemed unimpressed. 

"What he means is, well... we're sort of" 

"In love." Sirius finished. 

"In love?" 

"Yes. Ever since our fourth year." 

"Well, that's wonderful!" Harry's enthusiasm was genuine. 

"We hoped that you- what? It is?" 

"Isn't it?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

"Well, yes, it is rather wonderful, and we're so happy you think so, but we-" Remus said quickly. 

"What, wanted my approval?" 

"I suppose that's right," said Sirius. 

"I have no problem with it at all. But I don't see why you need to ask my permission," Harry said. 

"Well, we were afraid you might be uncomfortable." 

"But it's your life," Harry said. 

"It's yours, too, Harry- now that I'm free, you're welcome to come live with me- with us. That is, if you haven't already got plans for the summer or-" 

"I'd love to. Don't be ridiculous," 

Harry's no-nonsense attitude reassured Sirius greatly. 

Sirius smiled, confidently this time. "Well, that's wonderful, Harry." 

Harry smiled right back at him. "When can I move in?" 

"As soon as the Hogwarts Express drops you at King's Cross at the end of the year," Remus said wamly. "And if you'd like to visit during the holidays, you're welcome as well, though we would certainly understand if you wanted to stay at Hogwarts. We always did," he glanced at Sirius with hidden lewdness.

Harry smiled brightly and sipped his butterbeer. 

"Sounds wonderful." They chatted for a while longer before Harry announced that he'd better be getting back to the castle. "McGonagall gave me special permission to visit tonight- I should go back before she roasts me. Or turns me in to a cat toy or something."

Remus grinned wryly and Sirius chuckled in to his butterbeer. 

"Well, Harry, I'm glad we got to talk. It was wonderful to see you- we'll see you again soon." Remus smiled warmly at him.

Sirius rose and clapped his godson on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, all right? I don't want to have to pry you from McGonagall's paws one of these days, you know."

Harry laughed. "All right. I promise. See you later!" And with that, he left the Three Broomsticks.

Remus and Sirius apparated back to their house soon after Harry left. Sirius sighed happily. 

"That certainly went better than I'd thought," he said. 

"It couldn't have gone worse than you'd thought, you know." 

Sirius arched an eyebrow at him. "All right, all right, Moony, I get it. Now leave a poor madman alone, will you?" He pulled Remus close and kissed his lips softly.

Remus opened his mouth for Sirius, who promptly tangled their tongues. Remus sneaked his hands inside Sirius's robes, wanting to get closer to his skin. Sirius wrapped his arms around him.

Remus pulled away and tucked his head in to Sirius's neck. "You need a shower."

"I don't smell that bad," Sirius protested.

"You do to a werewolf the night before the full moon. I can smell that the neighbors need a shower."

"We don't have any neighbors, Remus."

"If we did, I'd smell them. I'll make some tea; you go have a shower."

Sirius grinned unobtrusively and made his way to the bathroom, while Remus busied himself with the teakettle in the kitchen. When Remus heard the water run, however, he suddenly got a better idea. Perhaps he needed a shower too. He crept up the stairs with the lithe movements of a cat, and paused outside the bathroom door.

He was in there- Remus could smell him amongst the steamy air and soap. Quietly he pushed the door open, entering the bathroom.

Through the steam and the fogged glass door, Remus could just make out the shape of Sirius- his soaked black hair falling down his back, muscles rippling slightly as he washed himself. He watched for mere moments more, then divested himself of his robes and snuck the shower door open.

Sirius jumped slightly at the snapping sound the door made. He turned to face Remus, his eyes shining merrily once they rested on his lover's face. Remus stepped closer to Sirius, the hot spray from the shower dousing him fully, and took his lover in his arms.

"I thought you were making tea," Sirius said.

"I decided I could use a shower as well. That is, if you don't mind-"

Remus turned slightly, as if to leave.

Sirius snatched his wrist. "No," he said, bringing Remus's hand to his lips, "stay." He kissed the palm of Remus's hand, dragging his lower lip across it.

Remus's eyes widened, and Sirius suddenly found himself pinned against the cold tile wall. He gasped at the contrast- the cold tile against his back, Remus's hot body against his front, and the hot water flowing over both of them. He grew hard, and pressed his hips in to Remus's own erection.

His lover had him pinned to the wall, pressing their groins together insistently as he ravaged Sirius's mouth with moist lips. Sirius clutched at his shoulderblades, trying in vain to pull him closer, as a low moan erupted from deep in his throat.

"God... Remus... I want you," he said, gasping for air between kisses. Remus kissed him harder, his teeth hitting against Sirius's in his search for more of that wonderful taste. Sirius was sweet, spicy, and altogether too tempting. He tasted like a mixture of cinnamon and coffee. And Remus wanted more. He entwined their tongues together.

Sirius slid a hand between their soaked bodies and his fingers found Remus's erection without hesitation. He wrapped his long fingers around the straining shaft, drawing a moan of desire from his lover. Remus pressed him harder against the slippery tile wall, and quickly inserted a finger inside him, stretching him open.

Sirius broke their kiss then, throwing his head back against the tile. Remus pressed his lips to the bare throat before him, and kissed it insistently before catching some of the delicious flesh between his teeth. He inserted another finger in to Sirius.

"Oh... Remus... fuck me, Remus. Please." Sirius's voice trembled with desire. He wrapped his legs around Remus's waist.

Reaching behind him for the soap, Remus lathered his hand and then coated his heavy erection in the bubbles. He guided himself in to Sirius, and pushed in to him slowly.

"Padfoot- oh, God, Sirius, you feel so good," he pressed his lips to Sirius's neck once more, against the corded muscle where neck meets collarbone, and nibbled softly as he impaled his lover.

It was too good, and Sirius couldn't take Remus's slow pace much longer. He clenched his muscles around his lover's length, an action met with a lusty growl, and wrapped his legs more tightly around Remus's waist. Very soon it was too much for Remus, and he thrust with abandon in to Sirius. He felt orgasm approach him swiftly, and encircled Sirius's penis with deft fingers to bring him along. The sensations were so intense- Remus pressing in to his lover while the water coursed slowly over their joined bodies, Sirius's sharp gasps and low moans, the way Remus nibbled at Sirius's throat- and then they came, the world crashing down around them, shattering in to little pieces at their feet.

Sirius stood shakily as Remus pulled out. They kissed each other full on the lips before Remus said, "Much better. I think the kettle's boiling now, love, would you like some tea?" And Remus laughed at Sirius's lack of coherent response.


End file.
